I let go of fear and the peace came quickly
by JulieGleek
Summary: Questa storia parla del rapporto tra Lea Michele e Cory Monteith dal punto di vista di Lea. Viene raccontato di come lei scopre piano piano i suoi sentimenti per Cory, descrivendo avvenimenti tra i due che non sono noti come quando si sono detti "ti amo" per la prima volta o il loro vero primo bacio. Sono certa che vi piacerà!


Era mattina, Lea aprì gli occhi spense la sveglia e cercò di trovare le forze per alzarsi, si mise a sedere sul letto sfiorando con i piedi nudi il pavimento mentre con le mani accarezzava le lenzuola, pronta per intraprendere una nuova entusiasmante giornata.

In punta di piedi andò verso la cucina Sheila le andò in contro, miagolando, ovviamente era affamata,dopo averle versato un po di cibo per gatti nella sua ciotola si fece un caffè, come sempre, le due cose che amava, Sheila ed il caffè, ogni volta che ne beveva una tazza ritrovava tutta la sua energia e ne aveva bisogno,perché ogni giornata era scandita da un programma ferreo da rispettare, essere una celebrità, fare il lavoro che si ama,richiede un grande sforzo di energie ma ne valeva la pena.  
Ma oggi no, oggi sarebbe stata una giornata di assoluto relax, e allora mentre assaporava ogni sorso del suo caffè mentre guardava Sheila che le si accovacciava sui piedi pensava a cosa avrebbe potuto fare, era in questi momenti che le mancava la sua New York e la sua famiglia ma sapeva che ora la sua vita era lì a Los Angeles. Pensava che New York fosse troppo caotica per mettere su famiglia.  
Famiglia, una famiglia tutta sua, che dolce pensiero. Il pensare ad una sua famiglia la riempiva sempre di gioia, figli, i regali di natale,i pranzi insieme, foto di famiglia, gite e vacanze ma non era il momento, ancora no, pensava fosse ancora troppo presto. "Ho una vita incasinata e piena di impegni tra eventi e red carpet forse quando tutto si attenuerà potrei pensarci, ma ancora devo trovare la persona con cui condividere tutto ciò" queste erano le parole che aveva confidato al suo partner in crime Chris Colfer. Chris era diventato un suo grande amico da quando avevano iniziato le riprese di Glee, inizialmente non c'era stata grande affinità tra i due, ma col tempo avevano legato di più. A quelle parole Chris la guardava un po confuso come se sapesse che lei non le stesse dicendo davvero tutto ciò che pensava, ma non fece domande, in effetti non erano poi così intimi.

Persona a cui invece Lea non poteva mai mentire era Jonathan Groff, suo migliore amico, era come se fosse un fratello per lei, si erano conosciuti nel set di Spring Aweking dove lui era il suo Co-protagonista e dove hanno subito legato creando un amicizia da invidiare.  
Jonathan le aveva sempre detto di quanta alchimia ci fosse tra Lea e Cory, e lei sorrideva sempre tutte le volte che lo diceva.  
Ahh, Cory.  
Cory era il suo finto ragazzo in Glee, tra loro era scattato subito qualcosa già il primo giorno di riprese, quattro anni prima,ma Cory non era una persona da storie serie al tempo e Lea era fidanzata con Theo.  
"Ma ora, sarebbe diverso"ogni tanto diceva tra se e se, "ora potrebbe funzionare".

Si ricordava ancora la prima volta che si erano conosciuti, lei così piccola in confronto a lui che sembrava un gigante, si ricordava che le fece molti complimenti riguardo la sua bellezza e incominciò a dire che sarebbe stato un problema per le telecamere gestire la differenza d'altezza dei due, lei sorrise e fece il suo solito "finto broncio" e non scordò mai,vide le pupille di lui come espandersi per poi racchiudersi di scatto nel suo sorriso estremamente dolce eppure così goffo.

Cory era un po' così : protettivo verso chi amava, riservato, dolce e anche sbadato... quanto amava la sua goffaggine,ogni volta che dovevano imparare una nuova coreografia era uno spasso, ma col tempo,doveva ammetterlo, era migliorato.

Non erano solo gli amici a pensare che tra lei e Cory ci fosse del tenero, ma i fan li amavano, impazzivano per loro, tanto che non poteva mentire, qualche volta qualche produttore aveva proposto ai due di fingere una relazione per aumentare la popolarità del programma, ma lei e tanto meno Cory non erano così, non erano falsi e mai lo sarebbero stati e così avevano sempre declinato la proposta.

Ma ultimamente in Lea qualcosa era cambiato, vedeva Cory in una luce differente, non sapeva cos'era, ogni qual volta dovevano girare una scena di un bacio nel telefilm, incominciava a tremare e ad emozionarsi fino a che l'ultima volta successe qualcosa di strano:

i due si stavano per baciare nell'episodio di natale, prima di farlo si guardarono intensamente negli occhi, lei sentiva il suo respiro sul suo viso e l'istinto di avvicinarsi sempre più, fino a quando si baciarono, le labbra di lei affondarono dolcemente su quelle di lui per poi trasformarsi in un bacio più passionale che delicato, più spinto.

Lui circondò le mani intorno al suocollo e incominciò a baciarla così ardentemente che Lea pensava non si sarebbe mai staccato.

Ad un certo punto Cory aprì gli occhi all'improvviso mentre la baciava come spaventato si discostò velocemente da lei, si pulì la bocca, la guardò con un viso impaurito e dispiaciuto e se ne andò via.

Lea rimase di pietra, cosa era stato quello? Si era forse pentito di aver dato un bacio tanto passionale? Era stata colpa sua che glielo aveva permesso?

Il resto della stanza rimase immobile come pietrificata, Lea era in un tale imbarazzo che si scusò e corse di fuori cercando Cory che intanto era già ritornato e chiuso nel suo trailer.

Lea si sentì come una bambina delle elementari a cui avevano rubato il suo primo bacio.

Ma le era piaciuto, eccome , tutto era tranne che finzione lo sapeva, ma quel discostarsi così rapidamente la turbava, perchè aveva fatto quel gesto tanto brusco?.


End file.
